


Harder

by IndridGrey



Series: Harder Better Faster Stronger [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cisswap, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Alpha, Female Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Switching, female alpha/omega male, the slightest of dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndridGrey/pseuds/IndridGrey
Summary: Sam wakes Dee up for sex.  It ends up being a bit less vanilla than either of them were anticipating.(can stand on own, do not need to have read prequel)





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I'll make a post explaining how I imagine ABO anatomy works. In the meantime, just go with it :)  
> This is set 2-3 months after Better

Dee had been bone tired earlier—had almost passed out in the shower while scrubbing off grave dirt—so didn’t wake all the way up until Sam made a frustrated noise and jerked his hips hard against her.  The last of the pleasant half-asleep haze that she’d been in since Sam had rolled her onto her back faded away and she opened her eyes to the dark room.  Another impatient noise and teeth on her nipple had Dee burying a hand into Sam’s bedhead and pushing her thigh back against his erection.  She sighed his name and took stock.

He was naked against her, which wasn’t surprising since he slept that way.  It was a little surprising that her sleeping shirt was pushed up to her neck and he was rutting against her and sucking her tits.  He was usually good at waiting for permission before trying anything past kissing.  She breathed in deep and, while he was seeping pheromones, nothing smelled like a heat.  Which meant it was just her baby brother desperate to fuck her, not his designation.  A dirty thrill zipped through her and she rocked up into him.

She grabbed his ass to keep his twitching hips close and whispered, “You wanna fuck me, Sammy?”

Sam groaned deep in his throat and wiggled further up.  “God, yes, _please_.”

He muffled her answering groan with a series of close-mouthed kisses, ever considerate of how gross she found morning-breath kissing.  She tightened her grip on his hair to pull him away and reached out to turn on the bedside lamp.  He whined at the movement and with the lamp on she could see the puppy eyes.

“Poor baby, all those teenage hormones.  Get me wet first,”—she nipped his bottom lip—“then you can do whatever you want.”  She grinned when pre-come smeared across her thigh with his next thrust.  He got a hand on her erection through her panties and gave a few hard rubs that had her gasping.  Then he was up on his knees, yanking her underwear down and off, and she had her shirt off onto the floor before he pressed her back into the mattress.

He settled low on her again, slotted between her legs where his dick was against her thigh, her dick was against his stomach, and his mouth was in the perfect position to lavish her chest with relentless attention.  She didn’t think there’d been a single day without at least one hickey somewhere on her torso since they’d started this.  Her nipples were well on their way to being sore by the time his hips stuttered and he reached down past her dick to find her drenched.

Dee felt a flicker of confusion when he nudged her onto her stomach and then onto her knees before tucking in close.  He was still waiting for a growth spurt and they could never get the angle right in this position for him to stop slipping out, so what was he doing?

Two fingers breached her roughly and she moaned and clawed the pillow.  Sam pumped and spread them and Dee could feel her vagina unfolding for him and fuck if that wasn’t hot.  God, she couldn’t wait until he was grown—his dick may always be on the small side since he was an omega, but she really hoped he got big enough to stuff her full.  Even with a small cock, though, they could make this position work once he got taller.

Now, though, she was getting a little impatient.  They’d definitely established that he wanted to fuck her, and she was more than wet enough, so why was he stalling?

She was about to voice this, but then the fingers pushed hard towards her naval and something else pushed at her entrance and _holy_ —

“Fuuuuuuuuuck ungh,” she groaned into the pillow, probably drooling a little.  Sammy, the genius, was two steps ahead of her on the whole ‘stuff Dee full’ front and her vagina was shuddering around two fingers and his cock.  He made a guttural noise but didn’t move and Dee flailed a hand behind her to grab a thigh or buttock.  “S-Sam, fuck me already!”

Apparently, that was all the permission he needed and he went from 0 to 60 in about ten seconds with short vicious shoves into her and she couldn’t catch her breath.  She rose slightly onto her elbows to keep from suffocating in a pillow, but then her hypersensitive nipples were brushing against the bed with every rough thrust and little noises started punctuating her gasps.  Her insides were winding up faster than they had since her first handful of sexual encounters and then Sam _moved_ his fingers.  He crooked and dragged hard against the spot linked to the bottom of her knot and oh fuck that was—

“I’m gonna—no, don’t—Sam!”

Next thing she knew she was jarringly empty and being pushed onto her back again.  She had barely sucked in a full breath when Sam sank onto her dick in reverse cowgirl and stuffed three fingers into her, crowding the air back out of her lungs.  She watched his taut, wet hole as he rode her and wished she could see his pretty pink cock, too.  His fingers twisted up against that spot in her again and she swore as her knot swelled.  Oh no.

She wrapped her fingers just above her knot, barely winced when his fingers popped out of her when she yanked him back, and rolled them on their sides.  He tried to arch back onto her knot and whimpered when he hit her hand instead.  So he was going to be like _that_.

She growled, pulled out, sat up, pushed him onto his back, hooked his feet over her shoulders so his ass rose off the bed, and crawled up until they were in flipped roles of the position he usually fucked her in.  She reentered him slowly and he whined and tried yet again to arch onto her when she was only halfway in.  Sam stilled with a wide-eyed look when she wrapped a firm hand around his throat, where in less than a year she’d get to put a collar or bite or both.  She growled again, adding an alpha pitch, and he relaxed into her pin.  She got a hand on his dick, still wet from her, and jerked it teasingly gentle as she pushed down into him.

They used this position to accommodate his short legs and cock, neither of which were problems for Dee, and she enjoyed watching his face as he felt her deeper than ever before.  She still had an inch until her knot when she hit his cervix and he spasmed with a shout.  Too sensitive outside of heat, probably, so she backed off a few inches.

Sam settled back down and tentatively raised a hand to cup one of her tits.  She rocked into him gently and tightened her fingers around his glans.  His groan vibrated against her hand on his throat and he brought his free hand up to her other tit.  She got a few soft thrusts in before he pinched her nipples, reawakening the soreness.  He kept the tight grip and twisted slightly and she barely kept from slamming into him or choking him out.  Her grip on his cockhead turned harsh and she fucked into him hard, dislodging a startled moan under her hand.  He only lasted two more thrusts before his voice cracked on his scream as he came into her hand.  She kept fucking him through his orgasm, not even letting up when the contractions around her dick slowed and he started making small, uncomfortable noises.  There were tears in his eyes when they focused back on her and he squeezed her tits tight, trapping her nipples mercilessly between the hard joints of his fingers, and she yelped as she climaxed and the first of her ejaculate spilled into him.

When the waves of her orgasm softened, she removed the hand curled around his neck and grabbed a pillow to support his hips before she eased his legs back onto the bed.  She awkwardly settled against him, bearing her weight on one elbow.  She eyed the pack of baby wipes on the nightstand as she brought up the hand covered in spunk and was startled when Sam opened his mouth wide with an expectant look.  He wasn’t feeling any of the hesitance she was, and as soon as her hand got close enough, he started licking it clean.  She held her breath, waiting for him to bite her or something, but he just look blissed out.  Even after her hand was clean, he held two of her fingers heavy on his tongue, his eyes half-mast and unfocused.  It suddenly occurred to her that he’d probably be into warming her cock.  That—that thought was just going to have to wait for another night.

He gave a quiet whine when she pulled her hand back to get to the baby wipes, and squirmed a little at the cold touch when she cleaned off his soft cock.  She swiped over her hand, too, but didn’t pull out yet to wipe all of that down.  They had a deal.  But apparently Sam needed to be reminded.

Even as dazed as he seemed, he still picked up on the shift in her body language.  He watched her toss the baby wipe onto the nightstand and sounded every bit like a petulant teenager when he defended, “You said I could do _whatever_ I wanted.”

“I didn’t think I needed to state the obvious when we’ve been over this more than once, Sam.”

“Hmph.”

She sighed and nuzzled his sweat-damp temple.  “Unbonded knotting can lead to things we need to _plan_ for first, baby boy.  I have work, you have school.  We can’t just skip four days without warning if you go into heat.  And we can’t risk CPS getting involved if I bite you before your birthday.”

“I know, I know.”

They simmered in melancholy for a few beats before Dee’s next ejaculation made them both gasp and twitch with sensation.  That reminded her—

“How do you know how to make my knot pop like that? Have you been watching porn without me?  Is it that blond kid?  Something you need to tell me?”

He scoffed, not missing a beat.  “I found some books in the library.”

“You read porno in the library?”  She injected her tone with all the fake scandal she could manage and it paid off when he clapped a hand over his eyes.

“They were _anatomy_ books, Dee!”  He squeaked.

“Is that what they’re calling them these days?  Doesn’t sound very sexy.”

“Shut up!”

She touched her nose to his and could practically feel how gooey her expression was.  “Make me.”

He peeked through his fingers then relocated them to her jaw to tilt her head.  His kisses were a little harder than usual, frustration still just below the surface, but Dee gave back just as hard.  If it weren’t a couple hours from dawn after a hunt, and if their breath was less disgusting and therefore their kisses deeper, they might have wound up making out and fucking the frustration away.

As it was, Sam was half-asleep when the last dregs of Dee’s orgasm pulsed into him, and Dee was barely coordinated enough to dig the plug out of the drawer, wrestle with the drawstring of its pouch, and slip it in without rousing him.  She got it in quick enough that he didn’t need wiping down, and she hissed as she baby-wiped herself.

She turned off the lamp, settled on her back, and pulled the covers back over them both.  Sam turned onto his side just as she started drifting.  He wiggled closer and one last shock of sensation from him laying his head on her sore chest followed her into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the double penetration square on my spn abo bingo card  
> The next part of this series will be a little longer so may take a while to write, just a heads up
> 
> Concrit is welcomed and kudos/comments make my day!


End file.
